


Digimon Black Edition

by ErofuWriter



Category: Digimon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:35:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23345569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErofuWriter/pseuds/ErofuWriter
Summary: Born from the union of a American woman and a japanese Man, Max Uchida's life wasn't really the best.He got bullied constantly in School because of his foreign looks and intelligence.His mother ditched his father in order to pursue another Man in the states, leaving Max alone to endure the beating of his furious father who blamed Max for everything and released his frustrations on the poor boy's body.He didn't have anyone, he was alone in this dark world. Max Grew watching Digimon, he loved the colours of the digital monsters, and the bond of the children with their Digimon partners.In his 12th anniversary, he who was driven to the Brink of despair gained the opportunity to Chase after his dreams... To fight against his cruel destiny.Now with the help of his partner Agumon, he shall mend the pieces of his broken heart and climb towards the top of the Digital World!
Comments: 1





	Digimon Black Edition

Standing at the dangerous spot of his apartment, There was a boy... With a dark blond messed up hair that was long enough to hit his shoulders and hollow Black coloured eyes that didn't even seemed to contain emotions.

His name was Max Uchida. With a malnourished body and scars from the beatings of his own father Max stared at the bottom of the plataform.

For twelve years He endured and endured, but he couldn't go on anymore. He wanted to cry, to vent his frustrations but he simply couldn't. His cruel father made sure to crave in his skin what would happen If he cried.

There wasn't anyone for him. His mother simply disappeared, his father was a monster and no one wanted to take Care of Max. 

As he stared at the abyss that was under his foot, Max gulped hard. He was scared he didn't want to die but... 

He had enough of this suffering, he had enough of this pain...

...

It seems death is the only salvation for this hell he calls life. Max looked at the colourful city and lifted his head in order to look at the dark sky, the Full moon shined brightly differently from his current Life.

Refleting from his abyss coloured eyes were only despair and fear. Max looked at the ground from the high place that he is standing.

It's ok It's ok... Just one step and everything Will end here... Come on you can do it, Just one step...

Max was trembling, he didn't want to die. He was only a boy with a bright Future ahead, but what could he do...

He couldn't even cry, He was too scared to wake up that monster. 

Max closed his eyes with intensity while biting his lips, Just one step Will put an end to all this suffering.

Max lifted his right leg ready to do the next step but... He simply couldn't do it, the Desire to live and his fear of death was too strong.

Max nervously put his right foot back to the metal bar he was standing, while doing this he laughed while the despair increased even more.

Guess he was too cowardly to do it huh...

While he was preparing to turn over and return...

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!!??"

He Heard the shout of the demon Scaring the poor boy enough to make every single one of his hairstrands to stand up, Max even Yelped

But he wasn't careful enough, these intense movements he Just made were enough to make him slip...

Max falled. 

Everything was in slowmotion in his eyes. Max saw the distance between himself and his apartment get even further away at each Second that passed.

His eyes widened. Adrenaline rushed through his frail body while the coldest chill he felt in the entirety of his life overwhelmed him completely, The chill of absolute fear... The chill of despair.

"AH... AHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!"

Max screamed with all of the might of his lungs, with the false Hope that screaming would save him, would make him Go back in time where he was safe.

Regret took over his mind. Max screamed and screamed, even shaking his head with desperate moves...

But It was to no avail.

Seconds felt like hours while Max's distance with the ground got even more short. His whole life flashed between his eyes.

Seeing only bad Memories made Max sigh with sadness. Why his life was only about suffering? 

Why he had to feel pain everysingle time? 

Why He was alone?...

Why He wasn't loved...

Countless questions rampaged his 12 year old mind... At this point Max completely gave up, The light of Hope has already faded from his eyes making them look hollow Just like the void.

He was only screaming because of the despair.

But right under the falling body of Max...

Suddenly the space got cut in half. A aquamarine Green portal Burst It's ways through space shattering It in the process. There was also some aquamarine cubes around the portal, making It look digital and unstable at the same time.

Max has already closed his eyes. But instead of the cold and hard touch from the asphalt, he felt warmth only for it to be suddenly substituted by pain so intense that made Max get knocked out instantly.

He crashed at the portal and disappeared from the surprised gazes of the onlookers. The aquamarine gate also closed itself quickly after Max's fall, disappearing completely from the face of the earth

**Author's Note:**

> I've already posted a couple of chapters in WebNovel.
> 
> Give me your opinions and suggestions! Thanks for Reading!


End file.
